With the advent of large vans in container handling systems, sometimes referred to as "containerization" in the industry, a need has been developed for specialized vehicles that are adapted to efficiently handle and transport such containers, particularly in transport facilities, such as railroad yards and docks. In order to "standardize" the container industry, containers are usually either 20 or 40 feet in length and have specially adapted brackets at the corners thereof, which are adapted to receive latches to support the containers during transportation. The vehicles that have been utilized for such transportation generally consist of an inverted U-shaped frame that has wheels on the lower ends of the respective legs and the legs define an elongated open bay with a spreader unit supported in the open bay of the vehicle. The spreader normally has latches at the respective corners thereof for connection to a container and the spreader is capable of being elevated through some type of hoisting means.
Most of the prior art units of this type are primarly designed for hoisting and lowering containers, particularly in railroad yards where the units are used for placing containers onto a flatbed or a railroad car. These units generally are operated at very low speeds and normally have a maximum speed of 5 MPH.